ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooja Welcomes Chandni
Pooja Welcomes Chandni '''is the 43rd episode of the show and is aired on 30 August 2017 Plot synopsis Nani says now Chandni is bahu of this house, she has sindoor of your name, don’t insult it. Advay says just my hatred matters to me. He drags Chandni out. Nani falls down. Advay and Chandni turn and see Nani. What happened when Chandni and Advay faced each other again? The Episode starts with Chandni coming home. Advay and everyone get shocked. Nani asks Murli to take Adi inside. Advay says this girl can’t come inside this house, this marriage was just for one night, I knew this and even Chandni knew this. Nani says but you two don’t know that relations are not a game. Maasi says Advay is right, Chandni can’t come in our house, I know what this girl did. Pooja says she is right here, she can hear you. Maasi says yes, even after hearing, she is standing here, shameless. Pooja says where else will she go, this is her house, please let her come in. Advay says Pooja, you know I can’t refuse to anything you say, but not this. Advay walks to Chandni and asks her did she come here after facing so much insult, she falls much more in his eyes every time. Chandni recalls refusing to Nani. She says this relation and marriage don’t have any meaning. Nani says you both have taken pheras around fire, now believing this or not is your wish, my heart says there is none better than you for my Chiku, you can teach him living, Lord united you, there would be some reason. Chandni says but he hates me, how can he go to his house. Nani says you are going to your house, remember this, I just want a promise from you, even if tests are toughs, you won’t move back. FB ends. Nani says Chandni has come here because of me, I got her here. Advay says you know what she did, even then you got her here. He asks Chandni did she come alone and not get her child. He asks Nani does she want to get such a girl home, who can disown her child. Chandni recalls Nani asking her about the child. Chandni cries. Nani says I got my answer, your words could lie, but you silence told everything true. Chandni asks what truth. Nani says that you are trying to save someone, you are silent to hide something, right. Chandni says yes, I m hiding something, I m doing this for my family, I can’t tell you anything more than this. Nani says you don’t need to tell anything more, I trust you. FB ends. Nani says truth has many faces, its not necessary that what are seenig is true Chiku, you took your revenge, now Chandni is bahu of this house, she has sindoor of your name, don’t insult it. He says I can’t accept her as my wife in this life. He asks Chandni to get out. Nani says its wrong, you married her. He says all that doesn’t matter to me, this sindoor and mangalsutra, nothing matters. Advay says just my hatred matters to me. He drags Chandni out. Nani falls down. Advay and Chandni turn and see Nani. Advay runs to Nani and says so sorry, I will take you to hospital. Nani says stop, promise me you won’t make Chandni out of the house, you will respect her sindoor and mangalsutra, I got her here, if you make her leave, I will fall in my eyes, if you stay adamant, I will also leave along with her. He asks what are you saying. She asks him to promise, he won’t leave Chandni. He sees Chandni and says I promise Nani, she will stay here. Nani blesses him. She asks Pooja to do arrangements of new bahu’s grah pravesh. Pooja goes. Nani tells Chandni about rice being a sign of prosperity, as bahu is Laxmi. Pooja does their aarti. She asks Chandni to take her first step. Advay turns to go. Nani asks Advay to stand there. Pooja asks how do you know what we do. Nani says I see my heart eyes. She asks Chandni to step in. Chandni recalls Mama ji’s words. FB shows Mama ji asking Chandni why is she going to Advay, he will insult her again. Chandni sees Indrani’s pic and says I m not going for him and myself, I m going for Indrani, this defamation has to become a relation, else what will happen of my family, this city will not let them leave, I m a stain and it should get away. She packs bag. FB ends. Chandni hits kalash and comes in. Murli welcomes her. Chandni recalls her marriage. Maasi asks why did you get her home. Nani says Chandni is true. Advay says her veins have lies. Maasi asks did you forget what Chandni and her mum did with your daughter and son in law. Past moments are seen. Maasi asks did you forget that destruction started by Chandni’s blame, you lost your eyes by that trauma, you want us to accept her as bahu. Nani says our pain can’t get less by hurting others, I have lost a lot, then I understood, fire can ignite in any house, but it gets blown off after burning everything, move on now. Maasi says I can’t forgive her, she can’t become Chandni, this is my and Advay’s last decision. Nani says I m still alive, its my decision that she will stay here, she is bahu of this house, go and do mu dikhai preparations, why are you still standing here, go. Advay looks on. '''Precap: Chandni asks Indrani to talk to her. She says you maybe annoyed, but I will make everything like before. Advay thinks no, I will never let anything get fine, you won’t be able to show your face to anyone. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 43 References Episode 43 Guide